Wings Were Made To Fly
by night-fury-baby
Summary: Erik and Boadicea welcome a beautiful daughter named Kira into the world with love and compassion. As she starts school, everyone discovers she has a beautiful voice even better then Gloria's voice. But also, Kira can dance to ANY beat. Will she have a Heartsong, a Heartdance, or both?


Mumble never thought that he'd be in this situation. He was saying goodbye to his daughter in-law Boadicea to fish. Her flippers were hugging Erik, her mate for life and father of their future chick. Gloria gave Bo a friendly smile before Mrs. Viola came to congratulate her daughter.

"The egg will be fine love. Come along."

Bo gave Erik one last nuzzle as she went with the females to eat. Erik looked down at his feet. A shiny white egg sat there, covered well by his feathers. Mumble looked at his future grandchild and gave his son a hug.

"It'll be fine son, don't worry so much"

Erik's sad blue eyes reflected his fathers. "I know, Dad, but I just…I'll miss her so much."

Mumble nodded in understanding. "I had the same feeling carrying you and waiting for Gloria to come home. I was so scared about your hatching."

Erik could hear the call of the Elder to line up and wait. Erik stood in his line, making sure his egg was safe and warm under his feathers, softly singing while he watched. The egg never moved for a while, and then Erik felt a slight nudge, making him smile. Soon, the night fell upon the penguins and Erik watched the Elders summon the Great Guin.

Erik continued to sing, still watching his precious egg, waiting for morning to come.

…

A week had passed, and on this morning, chicks began hatching from eggs. The first chick to hatch was a boy whom was named Darrel. Soon, all the chicks had hatched, except for two. Erik's and Atticus's.

Atticus stood by his friend, watching his egg, hoping for movement. Soon, the egg Atticus held rocked back and forth before breaking, and out tumbled a chick.

"It's a boy!" Atticus cried out smiling. The little chick walked around a bit before seeing his father. "I think I'll name him Fin."

Erik gave his friend a weak smile still looking at his egg. It still hadn't moved, and he was getting from worried to anguished.

Atticus gave his friend a pat. "Hey. Don't feel bad. It'll hatch. Give it time."

Erik continued to watch until he felt a large movement almost make him fall.

"Whoa! Atticus, Dad! I think its hatching!"

Mumble quickly ran over to his son. He had been checking the chicks for health problems with the Elders before hearing his son. Atticus was already over there, and Erik put the egg in the snow, watching the cracks become bigger and deeper. The three penguins had all eyes on the egg as it cracked and cracked and cracked until it split.

Erik's beak was wide open as his chick flopped into the snow, wiggling its little tail. Erik smiled with a wide grin as he continued to watch his little chick. He could easily tell it was the gender he wanted.

"It's a girl!" Erik announced loudly.

Mumble and Atticus cooed at the little girl who had stood back up and was now looking at her father.

"Hello, little one, I'm your father. My name is Erik."

The chick flapped her tiny flippers giggling.

"I'll think I'll name you Kira." He said, watching his little daughter.

Kira was gray and white like all penguin chicks, and with a cute little beak, but her eyes were bright blue, the same as Erik's.

Atticus gave Erik a small punch. "See? I told you she would hatch."

…

Erik stood in the line with the other male penguins, Kira under his feet, standing next to Mumble and Atticus. Kira shifted underneath him, asking him to listen to her.

"What is it, my chick?" Erik asked, his daughter's beak close to his ear.

"I'm a bit hungry. When can I meet Mum?"

Erik nuzzled her fathers. "Soon, Kira. But you'll know it's her when you hear her song."

As the females began to appear in the distance, Erik moved carefully with his daughter, listening at the full extent. He had his ears ready for sound, and he continued to search for his lovely Boadicea.

But as many females came into view, including Mrs. Viola and Gloria, Erik began to worry as the last of the females were walking in.

Soon, all the females were there, but Erik did not see his lovely Bo.

He continued to search and bumped into his mother.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Erik!" His mother knelt to pat Kira' head.

Kira stood proudly. "Are you my Mum?"

Gloria laughed. "No, sweetheart. I'm your Grandmother Gloria."

Erik turned to his mother. "Mom, have you seen Bo?"

"She was right behind us. She should be here."

Erik's heart dropped as he searched one more time.

Then he heard it.

"_Yo de lay he hoo!"_

"Bo…._yo de lay he hoo!"_

"_Yodel-a hee hoo!"_

"_Yodel-a he hoo!"_

"_Yodel-a heeeee hoooo!"_

"_Yodel-a he hoooo!"_

Boadicea came into view, her slim shape walking towards Erik.

"Bo! You're home!"

Bo and Erik hugged and nuzzled. Then Bo felt a slight poke.

"Mummy?"

Bo' eyes watered as she looked down to see her daughter.

"Oh, aren't you precious! What did you name her, Erik?"

Erik touched his daughter's head. "Her name is Kira."

Bo smiled at her chick. "She's perfect."

Kira hopped up and began dancing.

Bo, Erik, Mumble, and Gloria all couldn't believe it. She was tapping to her own beat, giggling and smiling.

Bo broke the silence. "Alright, Kira. I have something for you. Open up."

Kira opened her mouth wide, and her mother slid regurgitated fish down her throat.

"Thanks, Mummy!" She cried out.

…

Bo and Erik awoke the next day, waking their daughter and telling her it was time for school.

Kira hopped up and ran to her class, with her grandmother Mrs. Viola teaching yet again.

"Good morning class."

"GOOD MORNING MRS. VIOLA!"

The chicks all shouted at once.

"Today is a very big day. We're going to learn our heartsongs. Anyone know what that is? Anyone?"

Nobody raised a flipper.

"Well, a Heartsong is a very special song that you will use to find your life partner."

All the chicks giggled.

"Giggle if you like, but a Heartsong is VERY important. Now, if you don't HAVE a Heartsong, it must mean you have a Heartdance."

The penguin chicks stomped their feet happily, making the snow thrash.

"All right, all right. But please, take a moment, and let it come to you."

All the chicks thought very hard, listening to their thoughts. Soon, all flippers were in the air. Mrs. Viola called on Alice, a chick in the front.

"_Popular….it's all about popular. I'ts all about popular…..teach you the proper poise…..lets start bause you've got an awfully long way to go…"_

"Lovely, Alice. Lovely. Anyone else? How about Darrel?"

"_I gotta ask you a question….how do you fit all THAT in them feathers?...What you gonna do with that big fat butt?! Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle."_

"Umm…very nice. How about you, Kira?"

"_Mumma told me not to waste my life…spread your wings little penguin of mine….dont matter what they say…keep you up at night…these wings were made to __**fly…."**_

Everyone turned to Kira, their beaks agape. No one had ever heard such a beautiful melody. Even better then Gloria! Everyone was silent until Kira said,

"That's all I got so far."


End file.
